Dragon Destructor
The Dragon Destructor is a powerful weapon in the game Commando 2. The Dragon Destructor is obtained by accomplishing the 11th Mission and unlocking the 12th Mission. Description The Dragon Destructor shoots massive explosive shells and has the highest damage rating out of every weapon in the game. Every hit gives extra 100 points. Its magazine only contains 10 bullets. Pros *Highest damage output out of all weapons in the game. *Perfect for clearing out anything in any situation. *Makes the initial 12th Mission incredibly easier than the initial 8th Mission. *Missile is massive; making it hit its target more reliably than other explosive weapons. Cons *Smallest magazine in the game. *Longest reload time in the game if used by the female Character. Notes *When a player is on the 12th Mission before it is beaten, the player has to carefully choose the final weapon slot. The other slots are easily filled by the Big Lester, Pequeno-R25, and Dragon Destructor. That leaves the player with two optimal lesser choices: choosing either the DA Moonshadow or TI Prescision. *The reason to bring the DA Moonshadow is to quickly take out the 3 red-skinned Japanese soldiers on the first section of the Warlord Samurai and to conserve as much Dragon Destructor ammo as possible. *The reason to bring the TI Prescision is to quickly take out the the first section of the Warlord Samurai. This does come at a cost of expending 1 Dragon Destructor shot at the minimum, to take out the 3 red-skinned Japanese soldiers. *The Dragon Destructor can be used to push through the truck that forces the Machinegun Robot fight. This skips the mini-boss and one can methodically take out the boxers and Japanese soldiers, as well as grabbing any Ammunition Box without problem. This is nearly vital to skillfully play the 12th Mission as it is very easy to die in that mission than any other in the game. Trivia *The Dragon Destructor is good for clearing tanks, planes, the red balls in Warlord Samurai's 2nd sector, big groups of soldiers, red-skinned or not, and other powerful obstacles. *The Dragon Destructor fires faster with the male Character. *The Dragon Destructor is an ideal weapon against the 3 red-skinned Japanese soldiers on the first section of the Warlord Samurai, along with the DA Moonshadow, though it would be more wise to conserve Dragon Destructor ammo; unless the TI Prescision is used over the DA Moonshadow. *While the Character holds the Dragon Destructor, it is possible to see that he/she is wearing green gloves. *The Dragon Destructor is also available in ''Commando 3'''' with the same properties as its Commando 2 counterpart, except that it deals less damage; the weapon also available in ''Commando Assault, having 15 rounds in the magazine, being an improvement for the weapon barring the decreased damage output. *The Dragon Destructor has an explosion animation exclusive to the games Commando 2 and Commando Assault. *You can actually perform a trick with this weapon and mostly every other gun, which is known as The Ultimate Destruction. While holding down the left mouse button (LMB), quickly roll over up and down your mouse scroll or mouse roller. This will make you shoot with all your weapons very fast, delivering a powerful load but also consuming your ammo for the small magazine type weapons very fast. Also, because of any explosive weapon's recoil, you will mostly aim up and very hardly straight. **Another variation is The Alternative Ultimate Destruction, where you hold down the left mouse button (LMB) and tap Q and E rapidly, swapping between two weapons while not suffering from each weapons' reload times. *In Commando 3, there's a yellow version of the Dragon Destructor, exclusive to the female Character, that launches two rockets at a time at a much faster rate. But, the rockets are weaker than the 1 massive bullet that the red Dragon Destructor fires. *The Dragon Destructor is part of Category I, along with the Metal Driller and Kee-Jerk Terminator. Gallery Commando 2 holding the Dragon Destructor.png|Holding the Dragon Destructor from the game Commando 2. Commando 2 shooting the Dragon Destructor.png|Shooting the Dragon Destructor. Dragon Destructor explosion.gif|The explosion from the Dragon Destructor. Dragon Destructor yellow.jpg|The yellow version of the Dragon Destructor from the Commando 3... Dragon Destructor yellow rockets.jpg|...and the rockets it launches. See also *List of Weapons *Category I Category:Firearms Category:Commando 2 Category:Commando 3